So Unprepared
by justcrash.xox
Summary: Where would Bella be now if Edward hadn't returned at the end of New Moon? Four years later, a little girl, and a sexy stranger throw Bella's life for a loop. Rated M for sex. BS/EC. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_2007_

I had been nothing but a hollow shell since the night that Edward had decided to walk out of my life forever. That was almost 2 years ago. Today I sat with my friends, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and my boyfriend Mike Newton, as they listened to speech, after drawn out speech. Today I was graduating from high school. I've been told that this day is the one that marks the rest of your life, but for me, it was just another way to forget about _him._ The thought of those green eyes, and that hair, that sexy hair, made me want to cry less and less each day. It had taken a very, very long time, but I had finally made it. The pain was gone, almost.

When I thought of the person I was a year ago I cringed. I was nothing, and it was embarrassing to think about how I acted, I was so much stronger than that. I didn't need a man in my life to make me feel whole. I cant believe my thought process now. I'm so proud of myself. I never would have been this way before.

The person sitting next to me squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked to my left and saw the huge toothy grin Jacob was giving me. He was a year younger than me, so he wouldn't be graduating until next year, but since our families are so close, they were the first ones Charlie decided to invite to my grad. After Renée of course. Billy Black was sitting in between Charlie and Jacob, who was also grinning at me. I suddenly got a shove from my right side.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you ?" I heard Jessica say under her breath. I finally got snapped out my daze, and realized that I had been called up to receive my diploma. I blushed profusely as I rose slowly out of my seat and stumbled over peoples feet and graduation gowns, nearly falling on my face as I tripped up the stairs leading to the stage. I got a round of applause when I was handed my diploma. I didn't know if it was because I had successfully made it through high school, or that I had successfully made it made it on stage without tripping, falling off the stage, and dying.

I noticed Jacob and Charlie were up on their feet, battling for who could clap and cheer the loudest. This made me laugh.

Jacob.

I don't even know how to begin to describe how I feel about Jacob. Of course I love him. With ever fibre in my body. He saved me after _he_ left. It was a strong friendly love though, nothing romantic at all. We tried once, not recently, but it didn't take long for us to figure out that we couldn't be together that way. It would just ruin the great relationship that we already had. If it wasn't for him, I donty know what I would have done with myself last winter. He picked me right back up and put me back on my feet, made me feel alive again. Nothing I could ever do for him would repay him for how he helped me while I was down. I gave him a smile and walked off stage, being careful not to trip and fall down the stairs.

I got a huge group hug from the rest of my friends, and a round of "congratulations" and "way to go Bella's" once I made it back to my seat. For the first time in a really long time, I felt happy. Truly happy, and it was on my own terms, when I wanted to feel happy, not being forced to be happy, or putting on a fake smile for everyone. I cant even remember the last time I felt elation like this since I was with _him._ It felt good.

"Your still coming tonight, right Bella?" Jessica asked, leaning across Mike's lap. I smiled and nodded, yes.

Jessica had taken the longest to crack after my mental breakdown last year. It took her so long to forgive me after I had completely blown off my friends. I think it hit her the hardest. She was the first person who talked to me when I arrived at Forks High School, and the first person who I had become friends with. She must have felt so betrayed. It had taken her so long to forgive me, but she finally did. Now it feels like the past didn't even happen. We were inseparable. When I wasn't with Jake, I was with her. She was my rock.

And then there was Mike. For the first two years I was here he followed me around like a puppy dog, drooling over my ever word. I finally let him in just a few months ago, and right now I'm feeling like it was the best decision I had made in a long time. He didn't make me feel inferior. I felt love again with him, real love. This is what I had been waiting for. Of course our relationship upset both Jake and Charlie. Jake, only because I knew deep down he still held feelings for me, and Charlie, well, because Charlie wanted me to be with Jake. No matter what I did. I couldn't make everybody happy.

Mike leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and the student body erupted in cheers, hats flying everywhere. We had done it, graduated.

"I love you." Mike whispered softly enough, that only I heard. I rested my forehead against his and whispered back.

"And I love you."

Yes, life was good.

I had always felt stupid in dresses. Jessica and Angela both dragged me dress shopping, saying that grad was one of the biggest days of my life, besides my wedding. It was also one of the biggest days for pictures, hair makeup, primping, dresses, more primping, and…ugh…dancing. I shuddered.

Dress shopping was probably one of the most traumatizing experiences of my life. I stood helpless in the little dressing room as dozens of dresses in all shapes, sizes and colors were flung over the door by Angela and Jessica. I finally got the courage to tell them they needed to slow down, and then actually agreed to my choice of a short dress for the night. I finally found the one, that I thought was perfect. It was classy but still had that 'Bella-Rocker' edge that I had in mind. I was surprised to find out that both my girlfriends approved. It was a short and strapless cocktail dress with jewelled embellishments down the center. I have to admit, it was pretty sexy.

We were sitting in Jessica's bedroom all three of us crammed around the mirror she kept sitting on her floor. It was now propped up against the wall and both kept fussing with my makeup.

"What's the point?" I finally blurted out, shooing away Angela's hand. It came dangerously close to my eyes, holding fake eyelashes, "my face will just be hidden behind a mask anyways."

Jessica turned around, mascara brush in hand, "Ya but they can still see your eyes, and your smudgy makeup, Bella just let me help you." I felt like if I said no both girls would have pinned me to the floor and had their way with their brushes.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but hurry up, I think people are supposed to be here soon." Both my friends faces lit up after hearing my submission. "Why are we going through all this trouble anyways, you were the one who told me that told me this day really wasn't a big deal to a lot of people." I asked.

"Exactly Bella," Jessica huffed, "I want to be the one who will give everyone a night they will never forget."

"More like a night no one is going to remember, have you seen how much liquor you have downstairs. You could fill an Olympic swimming pool with it." Angela stated.

It was true, the amount of alcohol everyone had pitched in for was ludicrous. Of course since my father was chief of police, I was supposed to sweet talk him into letting us throw this party. He agreed, only stating that everyone hand over their keys to the police if they were driving, since he didn't want to have to hand out tickets, arrest my classmates, or worse, deal with a tragic death. Of course everyone agreed, and Jessica promised that no one would be driving.

Jessica's place was pretty big, and her yard was even bigger. Tents had been set up everywhere in the yard since not everyone could stay inside.

At about ten o'clock everyone started arriving, and about thirty seconds before that, both my friends had announced that they had finally finished getting ready. Thank god, that only took about three hours.

Jessica had made the party a masquerade theme, only expecting a few people to actually take it seriously, since no one really stuck to themes. I guess since it was grad everyone had a change of heart. All three of us were surprised to see girls draped in silky flowing fabrics; faces covered by elaborate masks, and boys looking mysterious and sexy in their tuxes and 'Phantom-of-the-opera' masks.

"Hey beautiful." came a voice behind me, followed by a pair of muscular arms. I turned around quick enough to see Mike slip pull up his mask, give me a quick wink, and pull it back down over his eyes. "Your mask is awesome, where did you find that?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Ren-I mean my mom was touring Italy earlier this year, she picked this up for me in Venice after I told her about our theme. How did you know it was me?" I asked, laughter in my voice slightly.

"No one else I know walks like a duck on heels. It had to have been you. Plus everyone else here is in ball gowns, I know you wouldn't be caught dead in one."

I punched him lightly in the arm, and he pulled me in for a searing kiss. And then dragged me across the room to grab a few shots off the table. Jessica had gone all out and hired a bartender for the night, who made absolutely killer shots. Here was a chorus of whoops and cheers as he set everyone's shots on fire. I threw my head back and threw the liquid down my throat, only after being warmed that the liquor needed to cool off. I cringed. The shot tasted like cracked pepper, hot sauce, and ass. At least the fire thing was cool.

Limo after limo arrived at the house as Mike grabbed my hand and led to to the dance floor Jessica had created in her living room, pushing all the furniture out of the room. She had really out done herself. Her house looked like a nightclub in Vegas. I spotted my two friends across the room and gave them a quick wave as Mike and I started moving to the house music that was now blaring from the stereo.

_This is the best night of my lifeAnd I wish this between you and ICant last foreverLet's make it last foreverLet's make it last foreverLet's make it last foreverLet's make it last for..._

I was lost in the beat, I could feel all the alcohol flowing freely through my veins. My body was warm and I could let go for the night, I felt totally free and relaxed. I looked up and saw a stranger staring intently at me from across the room. His eyes were locked on mine, and as I looked into them I swear I saw something familiar in them. It made me sick. I ripped myself free of Mike's grasp and without an explanation I ran to Jessica's private bathroom.

I collapsed on the cold tile in front of the toilet and threw up the contents of my stomach. My friends and Mike were quick to enter the room behind me. Mike clutched a glass of water. They all gave me a sympathetic look and I greedily took the water from Mike gulping it down as fast as I could.

_Breath Bella, _I prompted myself, _it cant be him. He's been gone for two years._

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked, pulling the mask of my face.

"Ya, thanks guys, I guess I've just had a little too much to drink I guess. I think the party is over for me tonight." I smiled up at her, hoping she would buy my lie. She obviously did. She took me to the guest bedroom, that I had dibs on for the night and I pulled myself under the covers. She opened the window for me and told me to feel better. Mike stayed with me for a little bit. Wrapping his arms around me and whispering me to sleep. I forgot about the boy on the dance floor while he was there, it was just me and him. I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I was alone and the only thing I heard was the thumping of the music coming from downstairs. I pulled myself from under the covers and walked to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water, washing away the light sheen of sweat that coated my forehead. I tugged at the zipper on my dress and oulled it off before getting back into bed.

Suddenly I felt something sink into the bed beside me, thinking it was Mike, I curled up to him as he rubbed my arm up and down.

"I've missed you so much Bella." came a voice. It was not Mike's voice. I knew that voice. It was like velvet, erotic and sexy. I leaped out of bed, but not fast enough. His strong arm pulled me back towards him.

"Edward….no…..it cant be. You don't exist to me anymore." I choked. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, after finally ridding my thoughts of him.

"Don't say that my love, I needed to come back, I haven't been able to live without you." he spoke again, pulling me even closer towards his chiselled body. I wanted to cry and fly form the room, downstairs into Mike's arms. But the part of me that still yearned for him and his touch glued me to this spot of the bed.

We were suddenly all over each other, our lips crashed together, we had not forgotten how to kiss one another. It was like he never left. Arms, and legs were everywhere. We were meshed together in a tangle of limbs. I couldn't get enough of him, we couldn't get enough of each other. There wasn't any part iin my brain that was thinking of Mike, telling me that cheating on him was wrong. There was also no part of my brain that told me Jacob would not like this very much either. All I knew that I was in the arms of Edward and that's where I should be, should have been for the past two years.

When our bodies touched it was like electricity was shooting from his fingertips and traveling through my veins. Our bodies were on fire, we were made for each other. I had given up two years of this, and I wasn't about to let him go this time around. I pulled the jacket off his shoulders, loosened the tie around his neck and pulled it off. Next came his white dress shirt. I let my fingers trail the expanse of his chiselled chest. God I've missed him. Nothing was going to take him away form me this time. Our lips were mashed together again. I felt his arousal pressing against the inside of my thigh. Feeling brave I trailed my fingers down and stroked him through his pants. He moaned. This was the furthest we have ever gone. I quickly unbuttoned them and he pulled them off and threw them to floor.

My thin lace panties were next, although he was not gentle. He discarded the shredded black material onto the floor with the rest of our forgotten clothing. I felt his finger trips slide further and further up my leg until he reached my hot wet core. This was it, if he went any further, it will be the furthest we have ever been in our relationship. He teased me, rubbing th sensitive bundle of nerves before driving two fingers into me, causing me to gasp in pleasure. He pumped in and out, rubbing my clit with his thumb simultaneously. Just as was about to topple over the edge he stopped. I groaned at the loss of contact.

He pulled me down and positioned himself at my entrance, kissing my collar bone lightly before pushing himself into me. It didn't take long for the both of us to find our rhythm. Within a matter of minutes we were both gasping from release.

He didn't stay after that, thinking that if someone found us it would be too difficult to explain the situation. I suddenly felt guilty for what I had done, I cheated on Mike. The man who had glued the pieces of my heart back together after Edward had shattered them. I watched him as he dressed in silence. "When will I see you again." I asked quietly. He leaned down and kissed my temple.

"Soon love, I promise."

And with that he slipped out the door and was gone.

_2011_

That was nearly four years ago, and I haven't seen him since. I had to suffer the pain of losing him all over again. It eventually drove Mike and I apart, and we broke up. Although he thought it was just us, that we were drifting apart. The break-up was extremely hard on him. Especially after Brooklyn was born.

Brooklyn.

Of course Mike had assumed she was his. We had slept together many times after grad. But I knew better, Brooklyn had Edwards eyes, but only I could see it. I had gotten sick about a month before I graduated, and forgotten that the antibiotics I was prescribed would counteract the effects of birth control. I had conceived my little girl that night with Edward, and she was the best thing that he has ever given me. Mike was so great with her I thought that she was actually his sometimes. But Brooklyn belonged to Edward and no one but me knew. It was killing me. All I want to know is why he didn't come back, like he told me he would.

"Why are you crying mama?" Brooke asked in her sweet voice. It was velvety just like Edwards.

I promised I would take her for ice cream today. She needed all her flu shots, and I know how much she hated them. I told her that if she sat still and was brave, I would buy her, her favourite flavour.

I brushed the escaping tears from my face and smiled at her.

"No reason baby, I'm just so proud of how brave you were today." I told her, cleaning off her sticky fingers. I may have convinced her, But I didn't convince myself.

**Okay guys so how do you like chapter one? Just a few quick notes, I do live in Canada, and up here we call our "Prom" grad….so if anyone id wondering that's the answer. Also I posted the link to Bella's dress and mask at the bottom of the page, just remember to add the dots and the slashes! A lot of you are probably wondering why I didn't put Bella and Jake together, and I just have always seen them as best friends and nothing more, so for all of you Bella/Jake lovers, please don't kill me. Please review and send me your thought on what I have written so far, or if there are any grammatical errors, or spelling mistakes. I can never catch my own errors when I go through my work. Reviews are also my motivation to continue writing. If you haven't already feel free to check out my other stories. Xo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After I discovered I was pregnant with Brooklyn following high school graduation and after Mike had left, I turned to Rose and Alice as my basic support system. My dad had been sp disappointed he had kicked me out. I don't know what kind of parent kicks out their teenage daughter at her greatest time of need, but he had done it.

Jessica and Angela were supportive, but both of them had already made plans to go to college and before I knew it they were both moving away. Angela moved to New York to attend school at NYU and Jessica to Florida to the University of Florida. They both regularly sent emails, asking how my pregnancy was and telling to send pictures as soon as my belly started to grow bigger. Hearing the stories from their college experiences made me a little sad and envious, but I was glad they were making the most of their education and their experiences. Angela was majoring in film and had gotten the opportunity to co direct a play on Broadway and Jessica had made the Gators cheerleading team and would hopefully be heading to the ICU world championships early next year and asked if I could come with my little baby to support her. As expected though, their emails became less and less due to their demanding schedules. Now I almost never hear from them .

Living with the Cullens was well, awkward, for lack of a better word. Not even Esme and Carlisle knew what made Edward go MIA, or where he had fled to. But all awkwardness aside I was glad they had taken me under their wing. I was so grateful for that. They had assumed that the baby was Mike's, and I didn't have the heart to tell them that the baby on the way was actually their grandchild. I didn't want to have to explain that Edward had reappeared for one night and then vanished again without a trace.

It wasn't until one particularly emotional night for me which I then spilled the beans to his sisters, my best friends. Rose and Alice were mortified, speechless, confused and angry with Edward all at once. Rose had gotten up and ran straight to her Mac and started typing a furious email to Edward. I pleaded with her not to send it. Wherever Edward was now, he must have been in a better place. There was a reason he hadn't come back like he had promised that night. She eventually backed down and erased the email, and the three of us sat on the floor and ate chocolate ice cream and cried with me for a while. But Alice being who she was soon turned the mood around and got me to see the light in the situation. Edward or no Edward, this baby was going to grow up surrounded by family who loved him or her unconditionally. They would have two grandparents, two uncles, and two aunts who would spoil them rotten and love them to the end of the Earth. By the end of the night Alice had convinced me that it was only fair to her parents and her brothers that they know about the baby.

That Friday night Alice had planned a dinner with the entire family, explaining to them that there was some exciting news that had to be announced. Carlisle and Esme both immediately thought that Alice was now pregnant.

I was so nervous the entire dinner, and by the time desert had a arrived I felt like my supper was going to once again be displayed all over the white table cloth. Rose noticed how uncomfortable I was and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. Alice tod her family that I had something very important to tell the family and gave me and encouraging smile. It was like word vomit and everything came out all at once. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Esme looked like she was going to cry, and Carlisle and Jasper had the exact same expression on their faces. But leave it to Emmet to break the tension, all he said was that he hoped it was a boy so he could teach his new little nephew how to play football. After the shock eventually passed the Cullens became more supportive than ever, I couldn't have been more thankful for that.

* * *

There were certain moments during my pregnancy that I missed Edwards presence more than anything. The morning I woke up and noticed the little bump in between my hips was one. It had finally become evident that his child was growing inside of me and I wanted more than anything for him to be there and experience everything with me.

The first time I heard the heartbeat I cried. Not out of joy, but again because Edward couldn't be there to hear it with me.

When I discovered that I was having a little girl I cried over the fact that her daddy wouldn't be around to teach her things like how to ride a bike, and fight off mean boys in the playground. Who was going to read her late night stories and be the man she could look up to? She wouldn't be a daddy's girl like I hoped so much she would be.

By the time my little bump grew into a fully rounded belly my depression over Edwards absence grew to an all time high. All I wanted was to wake up in the morning and have Edward rubbing my swollen belly and whispering loving things to our daughter, but I was all alone.

The only thing worse than being depressed was being horny, which I felt like I was constantly. By the time my second trimester hit, I needed relief on a nightly basis. I wanted a mans touch. Not my vibrator.

But the absolute worst part about going through my pregnancy alone, was finally going into labour. It was the middle of the day and I was alone in the house when my water broke all over the kitchen floor. I called Alice in a panic and she told me that her and Rose would be there immediately to take me to the hospital. They were the ones who came into the delivery room with me, one on each side holding onto my hand and talking me through my breathing exercises and telling me I was doing a good job. I was so grateful for their presence but at that moment i wished more than anything that Edward was the one who was holding my hand and telling me to keep up the good work.

The moment she was born and I heard her cry for the first time I fell to pieces. Why was Edward missing this? The birth of our baby girl. Our beautiful and perfect baby girl. When the nurse asked me what her name was I had no idea what to tell her. I was so busy being depressed that I forgot to give her a name. Rose was the one who had suggested Brooklyn, and I thought it was beautiful. I had decided to name her after my two rocks as well. Brooklyn Alice Rose Cullen, and she suddenly became the one thing in my life that picked me up.

* * *

After Brooklyn was born I decided that going back to school was the best choice if I wanted to give the two of us the best life I could. I had always wanted to be a nurse and fortunately my grades from high school were good enough to get me in. So that fall I started my online course for my RN degree. School was hard at first I almost could never concentrate on my work because of Brooklyn. She was such a fussy baby. Always crying because she was hungry, or needing a diaper change, or just needed attention from her mommy. Esme, Rose and Alice helped as best they could but there were times where they just could calm her down. She needed her mommy not a substitute. But despite all the stress and distractions, I finished all my classes in two years instead of four. All I needed to do was my practicum, which required me to move to Seattle to finish.

Moving away from the Cullens was hard on everyone. I promised that I would be back at least once a month to visit and give them and Brooklyn time to catch up with one another. I think it was hardest on Brooklyn. She was only two years old but Rose and Alice were her best friends. She cried the entire way to the city.

Esme and Carlisle told me that the least they could do to help me out, was pay for a place for me to live since I had refused tuition money from them. My only condition was that it was an average place, and nothing too extravagant. Brooklyn and I didn't need much room if it was only going to be the two of us. Once I got settled, Rose and Alice started making the trip up to Seattle on alternating weekends to help look after Brooklyn. It saved me form looking for a babysitter while I was away at the hospital and it gave them a chance to spend some time with their niece.

I enjoyed spending time in the hospital much more than taking courses online. I had landed a spot in the paediatrics unit and although it broke my heart to see such sick kids all the time, I loved my job. I was lucky enough to make friends with another nurse named Victoria who had a young daughter of her own, who happened to be the same age as Brooklyn, and even offered to look after her on days where she wasn't working and I was. And vice versa.

In the last month before graduation there was something that happened that would shake my future. I was standing by the nursing station filling out a discharge form when Victoria came bouncing up beside me.

"Have you seen the new resident on our floor yet? He's a total babe, and I didn't see a wedding ring so I think he's single." She whispered, not very quietly I might add.

"Thanks Victoria but no thanks, I'm busy enough with school and Brooklyn, I can't get into a relationship." I replied.

"Bella he's hot! Just humour me and at least go check him out! He's in your patients room anyways and you need to go hand them their discharge orders." She grabbed my shoulders and pushed my down the hall in the direction of my patients room.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. I knew her well enough to know if I didn't at least go pop my head in that she wouldn't let it go. I knocked on the door to the room and then pushed it open slowly. The supposedly hot resident had his back towards me.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry to interrupt doctor, but I have your patients discharge orders here." I said.

When he finally turned around and I saw his face, I couldn't help but disagree with Victoria's assessment of him.

But what made the air catch in my throat was who I saw sitting in the chair in the corner behind the bed.

"Bella..."

I didn't get a chance to hear the rest of his sentence because I passed out.

* * *

**:O Is it Edward? And if it is what is he doing in the pediatric side of the hospital? Find out in teh nest chapter! More reviews and feedback help me get chapters up quicker! Besides I love your feedback!**

**Kisses,**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The last thing I remember is looking at the shocked expression on Edwards face as I walked into the hospital room, and then blacking out. I woke up to Doctor Not So Hot waving his clipboard over my face.

"Bella, Bella!? Are you okay?" he asked as he slipped his hand behind my neck to help me up. I glanced up at Edward, who continued to keep the same shocked expression on his face. He looked speechless.

"Umm, ya," I mumbled, "I guess I didn't drink enough water today, and I've been on my feet too long." I handed the doctor the discharge papers for the little boy sitting on the bed, who looked relatively calm for all the commotion around him. It was only then that I realized that the last name I had printed on the papers was 'Cullen'. When Victoria was blabbering to me I must have totally spaced and it didn't even register.

Could this be happening? Could Edward really be here with a child that was his? I gave Edward the coldest glare I could muster and pushed myself up from the ground.

"Excuse me." I didn't wait for a response from either party and stormed out of the room.

Victoria saw me coming down the hall and could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong? You look like you've see a ghost. And you looked pissed about it..." she asked cautiously.

"I think I did, and I am. Come on I need to talk to you." I grabbed her arm and jerked her in the direction of the staff lounge. I opened the door and thankfully discovered it was empty, shut the door and locked it behind me.

"Bella, okay what the hell is going on with you right now? And what happened to your face, you have the biggest goose egg on the side of your face." She snapped.

"So one, that resident is not even remotely cute, and two I passed out and hit my head on the floor. Want to know why?" I asked bitterly. I know I sound like somewhat of a bitch, which wasn't fair to Victoria, but I was frustrated and this is what happens when I become frustrated.

Victoria just continued to stare at me and gave me that 'go on' look.

"My baby daddy is the father of the child that is being discharged. I can't believe I didn't notice his name on the discharge sheet. Ugh, Victoria I'm freaking out here! I haven't seen him in four years, and since I saw him last I gave birth to his child, and apparently so did some other woman. He told me he was coming back for me. What the hell is going on!? I couldn't help it, I just burst into tears. I didn't really expect a response from Victoria, I mean what could she really say to me right? But she embraced me in a warm hug and right at that moment that's really all I needed.

"I love you like a sister Bella, whatever happens I'll be walking you through this, step by step, I'll be there for you. And Brooklyn too." She whispered to me.

At that moment, Doctor Not So Hot walked into the room.

"Uhh Bella, Mr. Cullen would like to speak with you." He told me cautiously. I guess he had understood that something had gone down with me and his patient's father.

Victoria and I looked nervously at each other. "Uhh, ya I'll be out in a second."

I gave Victoria a half smile, and she mouthed a quick 'Good Luck' to me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I immediately noticed Edward standing by the side of the nursing station with his hands in his pockets and looking down and smiling at his adorable little boy, who was holding onto a teddy bear and smiling up at his father. Edward must have heard me coming and looked up and his smile almost instantly disappeared.

"Hi Bella." He said sheepishly.

Did I say hi back? I was so mad at this man, I honestly had no idea.

"Hey." I replied. I was short, and 'hey' was pretty casual right?

Neither of us spoke for about a minute. I felt like I was going to die. This was so awkward. I picked up the kids prescription and gave him the rest of his personal belongings.

"This is the prescription for the antibiotics that Dr...Black, has prescribed for..." I trailed off, what was this kids name again?

"Breckon." Edward said, almost like he was reading my mind.

"What." I replied stupidly.

"Breckon", he repeated, "his name is Breckon."

I stared at his kid, Breckon. He had the most striking green eyes, obviously inherited form his father, and golden blonde hair. He was pretty cute I must admit. God Edward made good looking offspring. I could almost see Brooklyn in this kid if I looked hard enough. If anyone had seen them side by side, they could definitely tell that they were related.

I got down to his level. "That is a very nice and unique name." I told him.

He smiled at me; he had the most crooked teeth I've ever seen. Oh well, you can't have everything in life.

"I can never find key chains and stuff with my name on it." he said.

He was cute and kind of funny. This kid was going to be a lady killer once he got those teeth fixed. I stood back up and prepared to walk away when Edward reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked him in the eyes for the first time since I had seen him in the room.

"How have you been Bella?" he asked.

Really? After all these years and that's what he was going to say to me? How about 'I'm sorry' or 'I'm an idiot'. Either of those would have been much better than 'How have you been.'

I honestly didn't really feel like talking to him right at this moment. I was still so flabbergasted that I even ran into him again.

"Look Edward, I'm really overwhelmed with this right now. I don't really know what to say to you. Lots have happened since we last saw each other. Maybe we could sod this at a later time, and not while I'm at work." I finally said. I grabbed a small piece of paper from the desk and a pen and scribbled down my number and the name of my favourite cafe.

"This is my cell number and a place with some really good coffee, maybe we can meet up later this week. I'm not exactly inclined to just go right ahead and invite you over to my place, but we have a lot to talk about, call me later."

I didn't give him a chance to reply, I just walked back into the staff room.

I flopped onto one of the couches and cried. My charge nurse had apparently heard about what was going on and popped into the staff room.

"Go home Bella, I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

xXx

"I'm telling you Rose, this kid looks just like him, plus I can see Brooklyn in this kid too!" It must be his!" I barked at her

The moment I got him I called both Rose and Alice in a panic and told them to drive down to Seattle ASAP. Rose had had the day off and said she would be on her way immediately, while Alice was stuck at work and wouldn't be down until later.

I had broken down all over again when Rose showed up and I began telling her my story. At first she had been sceptical, asking me what the odds were that Edward had just happened to show up at the same hospital that I had been working at. She even suggested that I had hallucinated after hitting my head so hard; that the man I saw was merely and Edward look alike. I insisted that the person I saw was indeed Edward, and after much coaxing and describing she finally believed me.

"I just can't believe it, after all this time he's been in Seattle." She said softly, but bewildered. "He must have a good explanation for all this Bella."

"What is he going to explain? Why he came back for one night to knock me up and then leave again? This mysterious child he has? He's like six rose, that means his been around for a while, like since freshman year of high school at least. How about not coming back? I have so many questions for him that need answers. Besides, what about Brooklyn? It's one thing to have one kid but then to suddenly find out that you have another one. He's going to freak out!"

Just then there came a knock on the door, and Brooklyn went running to answer it.

"Auntie Alice!" she screeched loudly in her little high pitched voice.

"Hey munchkin!" exclaimed Alice enthusiastically. She picked Brooklyn up effortlessly and placed her on her hip.

"Sorry I'm late Bella I came down as soon as I could! What the hell is going on?" she asked. She pulled in her giant suitcase. It looked like she packed for a month long trip, not a weekend stay. She placed Brooklyn down gently on the ground and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rose and I both gave each other concerned looks. I knew explaining this to Rose was going to be easier than explaining this situation to Alice. She was known to fly off the handle a little bit.

And of course I was right.

"THAT IDIOT!" Alice screeched. "Where is he I'm going to find him and kill him!" Alice's eyes were blazing with anger. She was a tiny girl, but when she got mad she would almost black out. I did not want to be the focus of all her anger.

"I think murdering him wouldn't do Bella any good. She would still have questions." Rose said calmly.

"Look, I gave him my number so hopefully he gets the balls to give me a call, or even a text message, so we can meet up and talk about things. I'm actually really interested to see how he's going to explain himself." I replied.

At that exact moment my phone buzzed from my purse. The three of us just stopped and stared at each other, and then I quickly dashed to my purse before Alice could get her tiny little hands on my phone to rip Edward a new one.

My heart leapt into my throat as I picked up my phone. Like I had expected I had a new text message from an unknown number.

_Bella, its Edward. Breckon will be with his mom on Friday, and I have the day off work. I would like to meet up with you so I can explain everything to you. I feel like I at least owe you an explanation for everything that's happened in the past few years. _

"It's Edward." I told my two friends, and then read his text back to them.

I sighed and started to type back my reply.

_I have attached directions to my apartment. I know I said I didn't feel comfortable inviting you over, but this is personal, and I don't really want to do this in public._

I hit send and waited for his reply. It came almost immediately.

_Do what in public? _He inquired.

_There's someone here you need to meet. _

I texted back.

xXx

**Edward is back! Dun dun dun! How is Edward going to explain his four year absence? Is Bella going to introduce him to his daughter? How will he react? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 4! Also, I am looking for someone to beta this story for me, if you're interested please private message me. **

**Kisses,**

**-A **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By Friday, I had been completely reduced to a nervous wreck. I still didn't know if introducing him to Brooklyn was the right choice to make. Edward had been displaced form my life for so long that seeing him again was just like meeting a stranger for the first time. I barely knew him and I felt like seeing him again should be spent getting to know him again. Not letting him know about a daughter he had and never known about.

I had asked Alice and Rose to take Brooklyn for ice cream and a shopping date. When the time was right I would send Alice a text to bring her home. I still wanted to hear what Edward had to say, and I didn't want the fear of Brooklyn running out of her room looming over my head.

I thought about laying out some snacks for us to nibble on, or even put some coffee on, but ultimately decided against it. This wasn't really a get together between two friends, and I still wanted to portray to him that I was, well, pissed.

I had just sat down to read a couple more chapters in a book that I wanted to catch up on, when my buzzer rang. _Show time. _

I pressed type call button in my apartment. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella, It's Edward, can you let me up." He said nervously form the other end.

"Ya, front door is open." I buzzed him in.

A few minutes later there came a knock on the door, and I walked over and cautiously opened it up. Edward stood outside looking gorgeous as usual. But nervous. _Good, he should be._

"When you gave me your address there was a part of me that thought it was a fake address." He laughed softly and smiled sheepishly. If he keeps looking that sexy it will be hard to stay mad at him for what he did to me.

"Come in," I stepped aside and opened the door, "We have lots to talk about and not much time." I said.

I brought him into the living room and sat down. As soon as he put his toned butt in the chair I barely gave him a chance to relax very bluntly asked him to explain himself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I've out you through. You must be so confused. You look beautiful. How have you been doing?" he was stalling.

"Edward I'm not in the mood to make idle chit chat. Start talking now." I demanded, rudely if I might add. His feeble attempt to try and lighten the mood just pissed me off. I wanted answers more than I wanted an apology. Saying sorry wasn't going to make up for anything.

He got the hint and dove right into it.

Apparently in the tenth grade, before I had come to Forks, he had been involved with a girl named Tanya. The two of them had grown up together and by the time they hit high school they both had realized that they had strong feeling for one another, and began a very long rocky relationship. By the time they had reached 11th grade the two of them had broken up and gotten back together more times than they can count and Edward finally called it off for good. Then I had walked into the picture.

Apparently right before I was scheduled to start school at Forks High School, Tanya and her family had moved to the city. As of that moment Edward though he was never going to see or hear from her again.

Right after my birthday Edward had received a voicemail from Tanya saying that she was pregnant and that her family had kicked her out of her home and that the child was his. My heart hurt for Tanya at this point, knowing what it felt life to be kicked out for being a pregnant teenager, and alone. Unlike me though, Tanya had nowhere to go, and needed Edward there for support. So he left, and didn't tell anyone where he was going or why.

Well, that explains the child and the disappearance I guess.

Apparently by the time Tanya was about to deliver, she had turned into a raging bitch. Her parents had seen the error of their ways and had invited Tanya to move back home. Just Tanya though, not Edward, that was the catch.

Apparently her family had seen him as a high school dropout, and not as someone who had moved all the way to Seattle to help a struggling teenager in need of some sort of support. Her parents weren't going to give him custody or let him see the child until he 'did something useful with his life.' So Edward had acquired his GED in record time, receiving honours with distinction and had immediately applied to med school, and got in.

This was around time that me and all our friends were graduating from high school. He was feeling nostalgic and had been in contact with one of our mutual friends. That was how he had found about the graduation party. So he decided to show up. Seeing as how it was a masked ball, it would be an easy way to sneak in unnoticed. After that night and promising to come back to me, like he promised, he had his mind set on pulling himself from med school, going to Seattle, packing his stuff and moving back home. But before he could call his parents to explain the situation, he got a call from Tanya demanding Edward pay child support to help her pay for their son.

I guess that once Tanya and her family had cut him off from his son's life, they went to court over it and Tanya's family one, so Edward had to relinquish all rights to Breckon. That was until Tanya had found out about med school and his decision to become a doctor. All she saw in the future was the money that came along with his career choice and wanted him to pay for their, she put it 'mistake'

Edward loved Breckon more than anything and he was going to do whatever it took to make this situation right. He didn't have a lot of money since most of what he had saved up had gone to tuition for school, but he got a lawyer and went back to court.

Apparently his lawyer had been able to dig up and whole bunch of incriminating evidence regarding Tanya's parenting skills. She would drop him off at daycare early in the morning and pick him up again late at night, so she could hang out with her friends and spend all her money on herself, shopping and sneaking into bars underage. Her parents were never home, always on vacation somewhere exotic, and had no idea what was happening with their only grandchild, and quite frankly didn't really care about his well being. He wore clothes that were much too small for him, and was severely underweight.

The court had deemed Tanya and unfit parent and took away all rights to Breckon and gave them to Edward. He had promised himself and his son that he was going to do whatever it took for him to raise him properly and give him a good life, one that he deserved. It wasn't his fault his born into a family that didn't love him.

He went to school, and finished his degree in a record two years, and went straight into his residency, which he was just finishing up, and would be done by the end of next year. He said that at first he struggled between balancing school life, and caring for his son. He struggled to meet ends meet at first, but eventually he got a student loan and he did okay. Not great, but okay.

"Breckon had a fever that wouldn't go down, so I brought him to the Seattle Children's Hospital, and before I knew it you were passing out in his room." he sighed.

I didn't really know what to say to him, that was a heart wrenching story.

"Bella, I didn't lie to you, I wanted to come home to you and start my life with you in Forks, but after everything I didn't know how to explain it to you. I felt like I betrayed you." He looked like he was going to breakdown and cry in my living room.

I just stood up, "Excuse me I have to go pee." I announced. I ran into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and re applied my lip gloss. I pulled out my cell phone and fired off a quick text to Alice.

_It's time. _

I hit send and opened the door and walked back into the living room. I saw Edward sitting awkwardly in the living room, looking around the tiny apartment and twiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I couldn't hold it anymore." I laughed, and so did he. He relaxed back into the chair. Good sign.

"Look Edward, I'm not an unreasonable person. If you had just called and explained the situation to me I would have understood. I'm sure your parents would have too." I told him.

"You've talked to my parents?" he questioned.

"Umm, well I was actually living with them up until I moved to Seattle to finish up my schooling."

Edward looked perplexed.

"Charlie and I didn't see eye to eye on something that was about to change my life." I explained, trying to choose my words carefully, and not give anything away, "after you left I became really close with Rose and Alice, they became like sisters to me. Charlie had eventually kicked me out, and after your parents found out they took me in."

Edward just nodded.

"My parents are amazing people. They're always taking in strays." Edward chuckled. "I guess after they adopted Emmet and Jasper, they wanted another kid in the family too help."

I smiled. I had always thought it was weird that after Emmet and Jasper had moved in, they started dating the two biological daughters that Carlisle and Esme had. Whatever, it didn't bother them so I guess it didn't bother me either.

"Your parents have been wonderful, and so supportive." I told him.

Right then there was a knock on the door and Alice and Rose tumbled in with arms full of shopping bags.

"Uh, what are you two doing here?" Edward asked, looking surprised.

"You ready for this Bella?" asked Rose, sticking her head around the door.

Edward looked my way, "Ready for what? Bella, what are they talking about?" Edward asked confused.

I took a big breath. "There's someone else in my life you need to meet." I stood up and went around to the door and grabbed Brooklyn's tiny little hand.

As soon as Edward saw her his confused expression changed to a shocked expression.

"Is she..." Edward trailed off.

"Yours?" I finished, "Ya, she is the result of our grad night rendezvous." I told him.

No one spoke for a very long time and the atmosphere in the room became more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"This is a joke right?!" exclaimed Edward loudly. Not really the reaction I was looking for.

"What? Are you kidding me?!" I snapped back.

"Ya, I hope you are kidding me, I just dropped this bombshell on you about my son, and how I can barely take care of him, and now you're telling me I have another kid? What did you three spy on me and decide to get money out of me too? Fuck this Bella, this is low. Just, fuck this. When you finally grow up and decide that money isn't the only thing that's important to you then come find me! Is that why you turned to my parents too? To get their money?! I bet they pay for this apartment too don't they?! What about your education?!" he demanded

"Edward, no...I..." I was floored. I did not expect this reaction from him. After hearing about his story, and about how he jumped to Breckons recue, I was optimistic that he would do the same for Brooklyn and would look forward to getting to know her. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Goodbye Bella." He said flatly. He pushed right passed Brooklyn to get to the door and then slammed it on the way out.

Rose gave me a sympathetic look and then opened the door to rush after Edward. Hopefully to talk some sense into him.

"What the fuck." Said Alice.

There came a tug on my sweater. I looked down into Brooklyn's startled eyes, and instantly regretted that she had to see that outburst.

"Who was that man, mommy?" she asked her sweet innocent voice

"That man was your daddy." I told her, finally letting the tears fall. I brushed her hair out with my fingers and I let her wipe the teardrops form my face.

"Don't cry mommy, it's going to be okay." She told me.

I sure hoped that she was right.

xXx

**Edward is such a douche bag. What do you guys think will happen next? Please review! I love hearing your feedback and suggestions.**

**Kisses,**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over the next few months I had tried my best to forget about the blow-up with Edward. I had just gotten him back into my life again, and just like that he was gone again.

The day after my complete failure with him, I had called Carlisle and Esme and told them everything. They had felt so bad for Edward for what he had gone to and wished that he had come to them for help and guidance. But after they heard what he did to Brooklyn they were livid. They told me as soon as I was finished my practicum, they wanted me to move back home.

Turns out that fate had me set out on that path anyways. Victoria and Dr. Black, whose name was Jacob, had taken an extreme liking to one another and started dating. Things got pretty serious and when Jacob got offered a job in the hospital in forks, he asked Victoria to move with him. She said yes, but only if I would move back home with the two of them.

I thought about it, how nice it would be to be back in a familiar place again. To be back home and close to family. I agreed, and we immediately started looking for a place that would accommodate both ourselves, and our two young children. After much looking we found the perfect place just outside of town, halfway between Jacobs place, and Edwards's parents place. We didn't hesitate to make an offer on it, and the next week Victoria got a call saying that we had gotten it!

I was going home.

Away from Edward, and away from the painful memories of him. At least the memories of him in Forks were good ones.

Although there was no unit catering specifically to children in the Forks hospital, since it was so small, Victoria and I did manage to land a job in the ER, with the help of Carlisle of course. Working alongside him was definitely going to be weird, but he was patient with us, and was one of the best teachers either Victoria or I could have asked for when it came to clinical application.

Months and months went by and I nor Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmet, or Jasper heard a peep from Edward. Quite frankly after the way he had treated me and my daughter I didn't care.

Brooklyn asked a few times when 'Mean Daddy' would be back to play with her, and it broke my heart each time to tell her that he was probably never coming back. I was thankful that she was young enough that she probably would never remember him, and when she grew up and learned the truth about what he had done to us, she would probably resent him forever.

It turns out that fate intervened one more time one morning on my way to work. I had stopped by one of the local bakeries for coffee and a muffin as I was running late. I had to drop off both the kids at Esme and Carlisle's and forgot my breakfast sitting on the counter.

As I was putting my cell phone back in my bag and walking up to the counter, I ran straight into someone carrying a full cup of coffee that they dumped all down the front of my scrubs.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see anyone..." I looked up as I apologized to the person I had practically just bulldozed and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella, I can't believe you're back." He said.

xXx

**Super short chapter I know, but it just popped into my head and I wanted to get it down before I forgot! Who did Bella run into this time? Any thoughts? Let me know what you think! Also a very big thank you to 3791oarol for the great review! You gave me many ideas for the next few chapters I greatly appreciate it! One more note before I go, I watched Titanic this afternoon and it gave me a great idea for a new Bella/Edward story! Look for chapter 1 soon!**

**Kisses, **

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Mike" I half yelled, and said in shock.

"Oh my god, Bella, I can't believe your back," He stumbled, "I mean, I'm so sorry, let me buy you a coffee or something, to make up for spilling mine all over you." He continued to stumble.

I brought my cup of coffee up to his eye level so he could see I already had one.

"Umm, what are you doing today?" I asked. He looked taken back.

"I have no plans, why?" he questioned.

I excused myself quickly and called my charge nurse, explaining that I had an emergency at home and I couldn't make it into work.

"Sorry about that," I apologised to Mike, "Looks like my schedule just freed up." I batted my eyelashes at him. He was taller than I remembered and his eyed were bluer, and his hair was blonder. He was all in all better looking than I remembered. Much better looking.

"Brooklyn has grown up a lot...would you like to meet her?" I asked.

He smiled brightly. "I'll follow you." He told me.

xXx

It was a short distance back to my place, and the closer and closer we got, the stupider I felt for introducing Brooklyn to another man. The last thing she needed was to get her hopes up and have him run off on her.

When we pulled up to the small house Mike took very little time getting out of the car. He looked just as nervous as I did.

I hadn't told him that Brooklyn was Edwards's child, and I was afraid he was going to resent me for lying to him all these years.

I grabbed his hand on the way up the stairs, almost as a reflex.

"Sorry." I mumbled and pulled my hand away.

"It's okay," Mike said, smiling at me, and grabbing my hand back, "I missed you Bella." He said softly.

He could still make my heart melt, even after all these years.

I led him inside and offered him a muffin to go with our coffees. For a few moments we sat down on the couch awkwardly. I finally asked him how his life has been for the past few years.

He told me that after finding out I was pregnant and after our break up, he had applied to business school out east. He had recently just graduated and had returned home to run his dads old business. With his recent knowledge form school he had managed to turn it into a chain and he was opening five more stores within Washington, hoping someday to open stores all over the country, even globally someday.

He hadn't had a girlfriend since we had broken up. Not that he didn't want one; he just didn't have time for one.

"Maybe I ran into you at the right time, this town must have brought us back for a reason." Mike said softly.

I smiled, as much as I wanted to reconnect with Mike I was wondering if it was the right time after the incident with Edward I mean, and mike didn't even know about Brooklyn yet.

"Can I meet her?" Mike asked.

Brooklyn was out with Victoria and her son, so I sucked in my breath and I took this as the opportunity to tell Mike what I've been meaning to tell him for four years.

I told him about grad night and about Edward being there, the antibiotics and then finding out I was pregnant. Each word I spoke hurt my heart, and I can see it hurt Mike too.

"So you mean Brooklyn is Edwards, not mine?" he inquired.

I nodded and hung my head, I felt so ashamed I had kept this form him for so long.

"At first I thought I was dreaming, and that I had imagined him being there, for my whole pregnancy there was a part of me that thought she was yours, but when she was born and I saw those green eyes and that copper hair I knew. I'm sorry Mike, but there was a reason I didn't contact you for a reason." My heart broke for him. I couldn't have imagined what it must have been like to find out information like this, and after all these years.

"You lied to me Bella," Mike finally said after a long silence, "But you know, a part of me sort of knew, you were so weird after, I knew something was going on."

The front door opened, and Victoria took that as the perfect opportunity to come home with the kids. Brooklyn was licking the ice cream off her fingers and Victoria bent down to wipe the mess off her face when she finally noticed Mike and me sitting there.

I gave her a look that she hopefully took as 'please leave us alone' and she immediately took the hint, grabbed her little boy and hightailed it out of the living room.

I held out my hand to Brooklyn as a sign for her to come to me. I placed her in my lap gently.

"Baby, this is my friend Mike, can you be polite and say hello?"

"Hello." She said softly.

Mike started chuckling to himself. "I can see what you mean when you said that she looks like him."

I laughed a little under my breath. Mike slid over the couch that we were on.

"Even though she's not mine, I feel like I could be a good father to her, and I really want to be part of her life, part of your life again Bella."

My heart melted. "I really want to take you up on that offer right now, but I'm really not interested in dating right now." I said truthfully.

"Look Bella, we don't have to date, but I want to get to know her, and I want to get o re know you, who knows maybe someday..." he trailed off.

I guess I could do that.

We chatted for a little while longer, and I watched him and Brooklyn play dolls together on the floor. It was weird seeing this goofy guy I knew form high school just totally embrace this little girls life.

We finally said our goodbyes and I told him that I would give him a call later on in the week to get together for dinner.

Once I put Brooklyn down for her nap I wandered back to the living room where I found Victoria watching one of her soaps. Of course she asked me all about Mike, so I told her.

"Your life just keeps getting more and more complicated by the week." She laughed.

We sat in silence for a little while until it was broken by the buzzing of my cell phone coming from the coffee table. I picked it up without looking at the screen, thinking it was either Alice of Rose, but I was sorely mistaken.

"Hello"

"_Bella, its Edward. Please don't hang up. I want to apologise." _

"I don't hear from you for weeks, and now you want to apologise? Fuck you Edward, I need way more than an apology, your daughter needs more than an apology!" I wasn't in the mood for this right now, and I hung up without hearing what he had to say.

I let my head fall in my hands. I should have just gone to work today.

xXx

A little short, but what do you guys think? Send me your thoughts!

Kisses

-A


End file.
